


morse

by Stabbsworth



Series: it's a whole new world out there [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, Morse Code, crack as in wilson is this close to cracking up in laughter, wilson is a teacher at a college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: His students are doing a test, and Wilson notices something.





	morse

Wilson shifted a little in his seat, looking up from his phone, only to notice the students blinking at each other.

He was pretty sure it was Morse Code. 

The no-talking rule was standard, the students couldn’t whisper answers to each other during a test, mostly to avoid inflated test scores.

Still, this was something he couldn’t exactly lecture them about, the headmaster of the college hadn’t mentioned anything about this.

A brilliant circumvention of the rules, no less. The corners of his mouth quirked up in a slightly mischievous grin.

This was definitely going to be a good story to tell his coworkers.

(If only they put more effort into studying the material on the test.)

Still, the lot of them were determined enough to learn an outdated code just for helping each other out. It was sweet, in a way.

And it gave him a bit of a test on his own knowledge of the code.

(He was definitely rusty in that area. God knows he only picked it up when he was a little younger, a little more unsure in life.)

The professor couldn’t stop his shoulders shaking in slightly-concealed laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> slight crackfic. listen, i'll go from writing introspection to a 200-word crackfic, okay.


End file.
